modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultima Ratio/Technologies
Woodworking Woodworking|link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Woodworking Land Clearance61px|right Lands despoiled. Culture effaced. All in the name of "progress"... *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 1 Circular Saw61px|right Even the mightiest of tree trunks are little more than humble planks at its touch. *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 2. Agronomics link=Technologies_(Rise_of_the_Moderns)#Agronomics|Agronomics Mechanised Farmingright The fecklessness of farmhands and the fickleness of the seasons are no match for the staid uniformity of a machine. *Increases output of food from Farms in a settlement with a Granary. *Fishermen and Trawlers gather Food faster. right Commodity Agriculture Produce is sown and reaped for cash, not for the crops themselves. *Increases output of food from Farms in a settlement with a Granary. *Fishermen and Trawlers gather Food faster. Airtight Preservation "An army marches on its stomach." —Napoleon *Increases output of food from Farms in a settlement with a Granary. *Fishermen and Trawlers gather Food faster. Note: this technology is available only for Rise of Napoleon: Ultima Ratio. Metallurgy link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Metallurgy|Metallurgy right Steam Pump A crude but effective device for mine drainage and ventilation. *+100% Metal from mines in a city with a Smelter. 61px|link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Bessemer Process|right|Bessemer Process Bessemer Process A revolutionary technique to free prized steel from humdrum pig iron. *+150% Metal from mines in a city with a Smelter. :''Note: '' :In ''Time of War: 1800, access to Engineering and Steelworks are blocked.'' :Costs in Wealth for this tech line are replaced with Coal for The Age of Conquest. Religion Missionaries right|link=Rise of the Moderns/Technologies#Missionaries|Missionaries Spread the news of the joys and comforts of religion and civilisation to those who have yet to hear of them! *National Borders increased by +4 strength. *City Combat Range +2. *City Hitpoints increased by 50%. *Increases happiness derived from creating Missionaries for Catholics Civic Religion 61px|right "One nation, one people, one congregation!" *National Borders increased by +5 strength. *City Combat Range +3. *City Hitpoints increased by 100%.Automatically upgrades your Sanctuaries to your civ's designated religious site, ie Cathedral for Protestants; Temples for Hindhus and Buddhists, reducing religious unrest. Existentialism right|61px "I dread, therefore I am." *National Borders increased by +9 strength. *City Combat Range +4. *City Hitpoints increased by 150%. *For Westerners: stops all effects of religion on happiness for Protestants and Orthodoxy. Note: Existentialism is barred from The Age of Conquest. Special Epic technology|link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Special NB: In Age of Conquest,'' ''this technology is available only from Versailles, making France a major producer of food. |- | Porcelain Industryright "Porcelain of Xing is akin to silver, / and that of Yue akin to jade." '' ''—The Book of Tea *Timber output increased to max *Negative effects on national happiness from establishing alliances with nations with a different political system is abolished. NB: In Age of Conquest,'' ''this technology is available only from the Porcelain Tower, making China a major producer of timber. |- | Great Exhibitionright "I set no value on objects strange or ingenious, and have no use for your country's manufactures." — Emperor Qianlong, letter to George III of England *Tax production is increased *The effect of entertainment buildings on happiness is increased NB: In Age of Conquest, this technology is available only from Versailles, making France a major taxation expert. |- | Manifest Destinyright "Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp! ... Give me your tired, your poor, / Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free." — Emma Lazarus, 19th century American poet, The New Colossus *Highest level for knowledge *Trade generates happiness, double happiness whenever new cities are acquired/built. *No happiness penalty on taxation income. |- | Epic Engineeringright "Man duplicates himself not only, as in consciousness, intellectually, but also in reality, and therefore he sees himself in a world that he has created." — Karl Marx, Estranged Labour *Maximum speed for building construction *Added hitpoints for your buildings *Double happiness generated from construction of capital ships *Allows happiness to be generated from the construction of modern armour and artillery. NB: In Age of Conquest, this technology is available only from Versailles, making France a major construction expert. |} Knowledge See University. Construction See here. Medicine See here Logistics See here. Attrition See here. Tax See here. Fortification See here. Strategy See here. See also *Fortress *Library *Arsenal *Senate *University